1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carton-type package and particularly to a carton-type package which includes a tray suitable to retain consumable contents therein so that the contents can be (1) heated in an oven while retained therein and (2) thereafter consumed while retained therein, and a tray cover having removable portions that facilitate removal of a lid portion of the tray cover to provide access to the consumable contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional openers, usually disposed along narrow flaps on conventional carton-type packages, typically involve the provision of zipper type cuts in combination with other features. Usually, however, when a zipper cut is used, it consists of a first and second lines of 100% through cuts running parallel to each other along the long dimension of a flap. Each line of cuts consists of a series of spaced angular cuts. Each angular cut consists of two legs spaced apart by an angle which is less than 180.degree. and greater than 90.degree.. Each angular cut is arranged so that one leg of each angular cut is aligned with corresponding legs of the other angular cuts. The remaining legs of the angular cuts extend angularly in a parallel relation or direction toward the other line of angular cuts.
When the flap is narrow and is attached to a panel along a fold line, there may not be room for two lines of zipper cuts, a fold line, and extra paperboard at the outside edge for gluing the flap in place. For this reason, one line of the zipper cuts is often used as a fold line. When a line of zipper is used as a fold line, however, the zipper cuts themselves are weakened and present an unattractive appearance.
When the flap is folded, usually mechanically, it will generally fold at the weakest fold line. Consequently, it is not practical to have a line of zipper cuts in close parallel relation with a fold line because of the tendency of the fold to occur along the adjacent line of zipper cuts rather than the intended fold line. Moreover, even where one line of zipper cuts is used as a fold line, the close proximity of the other line of zipper cuts presents a situation where the fold could be effected on either line of zipper cuts or both unless extra time consuming care is taken in the process.
Zipper cuts also have the effect of limiting the space available for printed matter on a flap. This effect is worsened when a fold is made along a line of zipper cuts.
Conventional zipper type carton openers, because they are formed by 100% through cuts, have a number of other disadvantages, including:
1. If a flap is folded about a line of zipper cuts, there is a chance of product contamination through gaps in the fold line; PA1 2. There is a chance of product leaking or wicking through the fold line; PA1 3. There is a chance that board rupture will occur along the fold line; and PA1 4. Upon removal of the zipper from the flap, a messy appearance is presented because of the amount of delamination that takes place. PA1 1. A printing surface that is marred by the cuts defining the zipper; and PA1 2. An additional weak line on the flap which might inadvertently fold in the machine process rather than the intended fold line. PA1 1. There is less chance of product contamination through gaps in the fold line; PA1 2. There is less chance of product leaking or wicking through the fold line; PA1 3. There is less chance that board rupture will occur along the fold line; and PA1 4. Less delamination takes place which presents a neater appearance. PA1 1. A clean printing surface not marred by the zipper cuts; and PA1 2. No weak line which might fold in the machine process rather than the intended fold line.
Furthermore, because zipper cuts include an opposite line of zipper cuts opposing the line of zipper cuts defining the fold line, other disadvantages result which include:
In addition, zipper type opening features are usually uni-directional which allows removal in only one direction. Also, because of the shape of the cuts and their depth through the board, the plane of the board is disrupted, sometimes permitting the cut edges to be caught and torn during the machining process.
Because a zipper is removed by a tearing process rather than a delamination process, there is a great likelihood of creating small paperboard pieces which could contaminate the product. This same feature also creates a less attractive appearance when the package is opened.